ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage
was one of the many kaijin to appear in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Planet Devil Weakness Mirage will lose his abilities is the Sun's Light cannot reach him/is blocked somehow. He can also be hurt by his own light beams if they are reflected back to him by another mirror. History Triple Fighter: It was assumed that Mirage first tested his illusion powers on a toy truck driver, causing him to panic and crash. The kaijin then returned to Demon's lair report his success to him, afterwards, he gave Mirage his next assignment and the latter gladly accepted it as he left to pull it off. He later appeared at the top of a hill and used his Mirror powers to fool Lily into thinking she was going to crash head on with herself in her own vehicle. With his victim baffled, Mirage ceased his illusion ability for now and left the Devila to finish her off, but obviously failed. Afterwards, the kaijin confronted Yuji and Tetsuo and used his illusion abilities to confuse them, making them think there is more than one of him and then left them to the Devila. He then showed up with a bunch of Devila and after confronting Lily again, Mirage used his illusion abilities on Lily once again and watched from a hill as his Devila and left after fooling the fighters once more. Lily then bumped into her truck driving friend after she seemingly lost the kaijin, but she immediately found out that he was actually Mirage in disguise but somehow he managed to switch places while the real truck driver and Lily somehow made it into Demon's lair. He then confronted Yuji and Tetsuo, who transformed into Red Fighter and Green Fighter respectively to fight him but they were no match for him due to his illusion abilities. Believing he had won due to their current position and decided to leave. Afterwards, he reported his success to Demon and assured him that everything was going exactly as planned. While the Fighters and the prisoner tried to escape, they ran into Mirage again and he attacked them with his explosive mirror attacks and after a little while, he was challenged by Orange Fighter who may have dodged his explosive attacks but was sent falling off the cliff after Mirage became intangible to dodge her attack. In retaliation for hurting Lily, one of the Fighters threw a gas bomb at Mirage, leaving him vulnerable and for Tetsuo to transform into Green Fighter once again to deal with the Devila before being joined by Red Fighter to fight Mirage, but the kaijin used his illusion abilities on them again, making them punch and kick thin air once again and was going to fool Lily and the driver, but the attack was reflected by a reflective badge from a doll, leaving him damaged. Afterwards, Lily transformed into Orange Fighter and kicked Mirage before merging with the other Fighters to become Triple Fighter who, based on experience, proved to be challenging for the kaijin and he ended up losing by being kicked by the hero's Triple Kick and then exploded after rolling on the ground and yelling Demon's name in anguish. Powers and Weapons *Mirages: Mirage can reflect images of himself to confuse opponents *Mirror: Mirage can use the mirror on his head to reflect light beams from the sun and cause small explosions. MirageC.jpg|Mirages Gallery Mirage.jpg|Mirage Talking to Demon mirage1.jpg mirage2.jpg mirage3.jpg mirage4.jpg mirage5.jpg|Mirage mirage6.jpg|Mirage Fighting Red Fighter and Green Fighter mirage7.jpg mirage8.jpg mirage9.jpg mirage10.jpg|Mirage Close up mirage11.jpg|Mirage being Triple Kick'ed ded.jpg|Mirage's death MirageA.jpg MirageB.jpg Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju